


Adorable, but...

by UnrealRomance



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Hive Mind, I love you for who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That option in-game when you can tell Vector that you like his eyes and everything-- but you love him for who he is, and part of who he is is being a Joiner?</p><p>I fleshed it out a little. Might edit to make it better later, or add more later, dunno yet.</p><p>You can imagine any species as the Imperial Agent here, since I'm pretty vague about her physical attributes and whatnot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable, but...

"Vector..." I breathe, putting a hand over my mouth as he gets close enough for me to see. "How?"

His eyes, I can see them. I can see-they're so beautiful. Light tan? Hazel? I can't put a finger on the word to describe them.

"The Aebea nest taught me how to suppress the pheromonic bond." He explains as he observes me. "I can hold it for a little while."

It's so jarring. Hearing 'me' and 'I' instead of 'we'. And still that same monotone, though it seems worse this way. Like he's...

"Vector?" I step closer and reach up to cup the side of his face with my palm. "Why did you do this?"

"You look different without your electric aura." He whispers as his eyes close and he leans into my hand. "Still, just as lovely."

My heart turns over in my chest. "Your eyes are beautiful and it's nice to see them...but why?" He's dodging the question.

His eyes open and flicker over my face. "You needn't share this moment with the Kilik hive mind. We are completely alone."

Something that should've sounded tender and sweet, romantic and happy- sounded cold, clinical and sorrowful. Though his face still doesn't betray his thoughts. It's only because I know him so well that I notice the emotion in his voice at all.

I frown, searching my memory for the moment I may have given him the impression that this is what I wanted. "But you _like_ being a Joiner, don't you?"

"It is my whole existence now, but..." He trails off as he looks into my eyes. "Do you not like it?"

"I like everything about you, Vector." I stroke his cheek with my thumb. "Your bond with the Kilik hive mind, makes you who you are now. To suppress that bond is to hide away a piece of yourself."

"There are Joiners who have...attempted to have mates outside the Hive." He says, grasping my wrist and kissing the pulse point there.

I'm sure he can feel my heart fluttering there, though not as sure as usual. Without the hive mind, can he sense those things anymore? "And?"

He licks his lips and looks down. "They are usually unnerved by the thought that every Kilik and Joiner in the Hive will feel...will know, how the Joiner feels- will remember every moment, perhaps not crystal clear, but-"

"But part of you is _them,_ Vector." I pull his face down until I can kiss the side of his mouth. Pulling away and looking up into his nervous, _obviously_ nervous eyes. How did I miss that? "If they're not here, half of our relationship, half of _you_ , isn't here."

His eyes glimmer and he swallows. "Yes." He says it so softly, so huskily.

"I love you, Vector. Dawn Herald. Human. Diplomat. Joiner." I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my cheek against his, speaking softly in his ear. "Without any one of those things, you wouldn't be who you are now."

His eyes fall slowly closed. When they flutter open again, they are black as the space between stars.

I smile and lean up to kiss him, speaking softly against his mouth. " _There's_ my Vector."


End file.
